Dirty Work
by theladypantera
Summary: Kouga is out patrolling his lands during some very nasty weather and all he wants to do is be back in his bed with his new mate. Based off my couple from my Wind & Snow story, will change the rating when things heat up!. Enjoy! (Kouga x Kagome) Fluff, humor, and eventual smut. (W&S Couple)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

This is just a one-shot I was playing with, based off my main Kouga/Kagome couple. It's nothing more than fluff, and smutt, just 'cause :)

~ lady p.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Drop it right there!" Kouga yells to be heard over the roar of rushing waters.

Ginta and Hakkaku, the wolf's two trusted – if not occasionally lazy – beta's, grunt through their nose, arm muscles flexing they swing back, releasing the massive evergreen tree that had had been stripped of all its branches, overtop the water causeway. They watch with satisfaction as the massive trunk falls over the mountain's edge, dropping towards the reconstructed dam that is blocking the large rushing river, far below the two beta's feet.

Kouga grunts hard, his long strong arms pull taut on the thick ropes he'd pulley'd over the high tree branches above him, and then secured to the massive log his two beta's had just tossed over the edge. The incredibly heavy weight of the tree pulls down hard against the ropes that had been secured to the large structure in three separate points, giving Kouga more control over the log's decent, and allowing him to place the final piece exactly where he needs it.

"Ah, fuck!" Kouga scowls, his face pinching as the weight of the tree meeting gravity, combined with its swinging momentum, pulls incredibly hard against the ropes, pulling them suddenly taught around Kouga's arms.

"Shit!" He grunts, sliding forward in the wet drenched mud at his feet, his rough calloused hands wrap tighter around the ropes. Glancing high above him for a quick moment, through the spattering of slowing rain, Kouga prays that the thick branches he'd chosen will be strong enough to bear the weight of the heavy tree, if even for just a few moments.

It had been raining, more than raining, it had been pouring for five days straight, and all the smaller river tributaries had been overflowing. Dams were breaking, threatening to drown out nearby villages, livestock, and Kouga's sense of sanity. For ten painful, soaking wet, mud-caked hours the wolf lord had been scouting along the rivers bordering his lands for miles, fixing over-flows, rebuilding dams, and fishing out drowning cattle that had been swept up in breaks and downpours. The only thing that had been worse was the constant complaining of his two infuriating beta's that could only talk of wanting to be back inside their dry warm den.

Kouga snorts to himself. Do these two fucking idiots think he actually wants to be out here?! Walking for miles in the middle of the night, in this kami forsaken weather, digging through mud, twigs, and rocks, while practically drowning in water?! Kouga growls, his soaked tail whipping behind him.

No. There is only one place the Alpha wolf wants to be, his mind turning to his sexy, tail thumping mate waiting for him back at his den. Most likely wrapped up in their bed of furs . . . naked . . . waiting anxiously and eagerly for his return – well, he hopes. Kouga's eyes glaze over as visions of Kagome's thick full lips, her sultry grin, and fuck, those creamy thighs swim through his mind, pushing out all other thoughts and considerations.

"Kouga, watch out!" Hakkaku cries out from higher above. Ginta snickers beside him as they listen to their Alpha curse, watching as his grip slackens on the massive still swinging tree.

The rope suddenly jerks, recoiling back through the trees with a fast slithering sound, like a serpent rushing through grass. It coils around Kouga's mud caked arms, dragging the Alpha stumbling forward and tripping over muddy rocks. He curses and growls, digging his feet into the ground before quickly regaining control of the ropes and the trees momentum.

"He got distracted," Ginta grins, hands on his hips. He peers down at his leader who has managed to regain his grip on the rope, his muscles flexing and pulling with the exertion.

Kouga's fowl mouth at the hundredth scrape and mud caking he's received over the course of the last ten hours, echoes through the trees.

Hakkaku snorts, "Yeah, ya think?"

"I bet you he was thinking about sister Kagome," Ginta smiles, a kind of lovey-dovey look entering the beta's eyes.

Hakkaku lets out a throaty chuckle, knowing his counterpart has probably guessed correctly. They watch intently as Kouga manages to maneuver the large swinging log into place over the wide damn they had spent the last few hours rebuilding.

"Can you blame him?" Hakkaku smirks. Kouga's eastern pack had become quite familiar with their newly mated Alpha's almost constant rutting with his new mate. It had been a bit of a learning curve for Kouga's pack, and Kagome herself, who the eastern pack had discovered to Kouga's often wide grin, and happily thumping tail that the new she-alpha is quite the screamer.

"If I had a woman like Kagome waiting for me, you think I'd be out here?" Hakkaku snorts, arms crossing across his chest. The beta doesn't miss the subtle whiff of anxiety that creeps into Ginta's scent.

"Uh, hey, Hakkaku, don't let Kouga hear you talking that way about sister Kagome," the beta frets. The pack being more than familiar with their leader's often volatile, and overly possessive nature, when it came anything to do with his new mate.

"What? I didn't say nothen wrong," Hakkaku glances back to his friend, hearing the massive thump of the tree below finally lock into place amongst all the other smaller logs they'd already scissored across the wide river. But sensing Ginta is probably right, Hakkaku coughs into his hand, attempting to change the subject.

"So, I see you've been taking a lot of walks with Lorena lately," Hakkaku grins at the wide eyed and slack jawed expression of his friend.

Ginta's ears and cheeks burn red. "W-what . . . are you talking about?" Smiling sheepishly he scratches nervously at the back of his head.

Hakkaku barks a laugh. "Ha! I knew it!" He points to his blushing friend. "So tell me, what's going on? Have you rutted her yet?" he grins lecherously, clearing seeking details.

Fighting back the red in his face Ginta crosses his arms, looking away from his grinning friend, a low growl at the back of his throat.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the usually softer spoken beta huffs back.

Hakkaku is about to make a sarcastic retort when a heavy, musky, very angry scent, suddenly surrounds the two beta's that instantly whimper low at the back of their throats.

"Are you two hens done your fucking clucking?!" Kouga roars, covered near head to toe in wet and dry mud, accented with bits of twigs and leaves that cling to various bits of his fur and armor. The wolf lord doesn't miss the fact that compared to him, his two generals looking fucking spotless!

 _Imagine that_. Another angry growl punctuates Kouga's labored breaths.

"Uh, h-hey, Boss," Hakkaku gulps nervously, stepping back. "We're ah, ready whenever you are," he sweat drops.

It's always touchy dealing with their Alpha when his youkai flares like this, especially since being newly mated which the wolves of Kouga's pack had learned very quickly to _never_ mention around their leader that refused to believe the mating had affected him in any way. Hakkaku sighs inwardly. _If only._

Kouga growls a low deep, annoyed sound in his chest. He should really rip Hakkaku a new breathing hole for that comment he'd made about Kagome. The wolf shakes his head, running his claws across the side of his hair. _I'm too fucking tired for this_.

The mud covered alpha turns back towards the dam he'd just spent hours rebuilding, the human settlement below never knowing that they'd been saved by flooding and death because an Alpha wolf demon had fallen in love with a human miko.

"Let's go," he grunts, his tail flicking forward with command. "I miss Kagome," Kouga sighs.

The two beta's grin at each other. The only thing worse for Hakkaku and Ginta following around their cranky and sullen Alpha for hours on end, trudging through muddy waters, rescuing drowning cattle they weren't allowed to eat, and busting up dozens of trees to rebuild patched holes in broken, and overflowing dams, had been catching the scent of Kouga's arousal every time he thought on Kagome. Which had been a lot.

With a flick of power, Kouga steps quickly into his tornado, stirring up a massive pile of leaves and mud as the forces gather. With only one thought prevailing all others, the Alpha wolf speeds away. The swirling debris collecting behind him, suddenly releases, in a rushing, squelching sound that douses an unsuspecting Hakkaku right in the face.

Ginta laughs uproariously, holding his belly as he roars at a cursing Hakkaku that wipes away at the cakes of mud and leaves covering his face and body. Ginta's gaze flickers back towards the disappearing whirl of winds on the horizon line, a wide smile on his face, knowing exactly what Kouga's intentions are the moment he's back in his den, and back in Kagome's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

It's late, very late, when Kouga finally returns to the warmth and comfort of his den. Passing through the waterfall's entrance he gives himself a shake, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim glow of low burning fires that still smolder in the large main entrance. Silently, he moves through the dimness, his senses quickly scanning his surroundings as he moves, ensuring that his pack is safe. He can see dim outlines deeper in the cave of sleeping forms, can hear the soft breaths of wolves and youkai fast asleep, one or two of the older members of his clan are still awake and drinking apparently, Kouga grins, shaking his head. The wolf breathes in a deep calming breath. Home. And all is as it should be.

As Kouga inhales, it draws to him a soft, subtle scent different from all the others in the cave. This scent drives straight into the Alpha's brain, hazing his eyes with red. He inhales deeper still, focusing solely on that one scent. _Lavender and honey_. Kouga releases a low, deep throaty rumble as the scent washes over him, soothing the agitation his inner beast has been feeling since he'd been parted from the source of that scent over ten painful hours before.

With quick, silent strides Kouga moves stealthily through the large cave, moving in the direction of the alluring scent, tucked way at the back of the large deep den. He makes his way to the new quarters Kouga had had created after their mating. A private, out of reach place, so the wolf could ravish his still often blushing mate that felt better with the privacy the distance afforded – never mind the pack always knowing when the Alpha was . . . indisposed. Kouga is only too happy to do whatever it takes to make his Kagome comfortable, and there are some things she doesn't need to know. The youkai grin's, thinking on his miko's ability to relax under his hot caressing touches, drawing long howling moans from her for hours on end. Their lovers den, Kouga had taken to calling it in his mind with a wide wolfish grin.

Moving down the long corridor, and deeper into the mountain fortress, Kouga sees the thick plush fur hide that covers the opening into his new bed chambers. He pulls back the furs, stepping inside, not surprised when the dim light from the low burning fire in the hearth, reveals the plush and downy forms of several forest she-wolves sleeping in a pile around his mate, keeping her warm.

Kagome is still asleep, her belly pressed into the warm furs beneath her, arms wrapped around that pillow of hers she's always totting around between the den and the well, her face snuggled deep within its softness. Kouga's bond pulses, telling the wolf that his slumbering mate is slowly rousing to his presence, but the she-wolves having sensed him from down the hallway are already moving off the plush bed, slowly and silently extricating their soft warm bodies from around his mate.

Kouga smirks. These she-wolves are particularly smart. He extends his clawed hands out to each side of his body as the she-wolves walk past on either side of him. Their soft fur covered bodies brush up against his legs, and his clawed hands run through their fur, leaving small flecks of mud in their silky coats as they quietly pad past. The silent greeting full of respect, adoration, and love as the she-wolves leave their Alpha to his mate.

Kagome rubs her face into the pillow, beginning to stir as the comforting feeling of deep lush softness leaves her, the sudden shift in her surroundings slowly starting to rouse the miko's mind awake. As consciousness slowly flitters back, she becomes aware of a tingling sensation at the back of her mind, a sensation Kagome is still adjusting too, as it draws her forward from the soft clutches of slumber, telling her mind that her wolf has returned. That he is somewhere very close and feeling very, very happy to be home.

Kouga's mud caked tail flicks behind him, spraying a scattering of mud across the stone wall. A deep throaty rumble rises in his chest at the sight of his woman's tantalizing body concealed to him under the furs as he slowly moves towards her. His knees hit the thick pile of soft furs on the raised platform of their bed, biting back a moan as Kagome's tantalizing scent, thick and heavy in the air, drives into his lungs, permeating his skin.

Kagome's mated bond blazes suddenly with lust and desire, fluttering the miko's stomach, and instantly heating the space between her thighs even as she struggles for full consciousness, her body always reacting faster to her wolf than any other part of her. The feeling of covers being slowly dragged off her body makes a smile tug at the edges of the miko's mouth, wondering what Kouga will do next.

Gods, he loves playing this game with her. Unwrapping her layer by layer like the gift she is as he hovers on hands and knees at the foot of their bed, slowly tugging the covers from her. He's intoxicated by all the scents shifting and rising from her body, her arousal reaching out to him, gripping him by the balls . . . of his feet, making Kouga moan. And just like that, all the hours he's labored and toiled in the soaking rain, the mud that cakes his fur, and the constant whimpering of his beta's, it had all been worth it, just to finally be back here, now, in the same room as that scent.

Kouga's muddy claws reach out, tugging back the warm coverings he reveals an ivory goddess sheathed in a long silky pink camisole. The sight of her drives straight into his groin, his member thickening instantly at the sight. Slowly, Kouga crawls over Kagome's body on hands and knees, his hungry eyes devouring every curve, every dip.

She can feel the wolf crawling above her, moving closer, Kouga's deep throated moan at her back, "Fuck, Kagome," sets her heart thumping. The sudden feel of his hands gripping her hips, his forehead pressing at the low of her back, sends Kagome's blood instantly burning, feeling the blaze of heat and desire twisting her insides. She hears the deep inhale of breath Kouga takes, and Kagome knows he's scenting her arousal for him, letting it drive his inner beast that always seeks to consume her. Kagome shudders. She loves nothing better than lettering her beast consume her.

"By all the gods, you smell fucking amazing," Kouga rumbles, forehead still pressed to the low of her back, he sits with his body hunched over her, his hands gripping his woman's firm waist. Fuck, he could sit like this forever, just inhaling her, here at the juncture on her body where Kagome's scent is the most concentrated.

He inhales again, nuzzling his nose deeper to the dip of her back. The rumble in his chest sinks an octave lower, hearing easily her soft hitch of breath as the vibrations ripple over her body. Kouga runs his hands along Kagome's sides, squeezing sensually at her arms and shoulders, his thumbs and fingers press gently into the edges of her muscles, kneading and rolling her body sensually in his rough, dirty hands. He relishes in her soft moans of pleasure, his closed eyes making him utterly oblivious to the large smears of mud he cakes along Kagome's body, smearing across her pink silk and bare skin as he touches her, smells her, drives himself uttlerly mad with desire for her. The wolf's firm hands find their way to Kagome's beautiful bottom, squeezing at her carefully.

Kagome releases a long deep sigh that's more of a moan. Kami! How does he do that? Kouga's barely touching her, just massaging his hands along her body, but holy hell the touch is so firm without being hard, driving between her muscles deliciously in all the right places. That deep rich rumble of his vibrates across her skin, igniting all the cells in her body with a rush of heat and desire. Oh, gods, Kouga's hands are on her hips, she moans a little louder at his sensual massaging touches, beyond aching for him. He'd been gone the whole day, and she's missed him terribly. She moves to flip herself over, eager to see Kouga's face, eager to kiss him, eager to play.

"I thought you'd never . . . get . . . back . . ." Kagome's face blanks as she turns, looking up into the mud smeared face of wild, bright eyes and a wolfish grin that beams down at her. Is . . . is that a bit of twig in his hair?

"Kouga?" Kagome asks, feeling more than a little confused. "What's . . . happened to you?" her eyes widen to saucers as she continues to look down along the wolf's body, and then down at her own disheveled state. Kagome's jaw unhinges.

"Kouga! W-what are you doing?!" she shrieks, half laughing and half scolding, she pushes back against the wolf's broad chest, steering him towards the edge of the bed that is now completely covered in cakes of dried mud and leaves.

"What do ya think I'm doing?" Kouga rumbles, grinning a sexy wolfish grin at her, "I'm trying to mate my woman." He lunges forward, attempting to slip a hand carefully under Kagome's thighs, so he can pull her back towards him.

Kagome shrieks, kicking her feet wildly, "Don't you dare!" voice full of laughter and reprimand. She scoots quickly back, moving out of the wolf's reach.

"You're filthy!" she scolds. Hearing easily the annoyed whimper at the back of Kouga's throat seconds before he tugs the furs beneath her sharply, sliding her suddenly towards him. Kouga's strong chest presses into hers, trapping her beneath him, his arms cage around her.

"Gotcha!" he rumbles, smirking wolfishly. His muddy nose presses into Kagome's soft neck, nipping her softly.

"Now be filthy with me," Kouga growls playfully, kissing along the side of his woman's collar bone. He senses the flutter of arousal that washes through Kagome's scent, filtering through their bond, but instead of the reaction he wants from her, the reaction he's been dreaming about for way too many painful hours, his mate pushes against him, her arms and knees pressing against his torso.

"Seriously, Kouga, come on," the soft scolding tone of Kagome's voice reaches out to the wolf's rumbling youkai, nudging him to fall back.

Kagome does her best to hold back her sigh, just a touch of annoyance edging her voice that he's gone and ruined _another_ one of her nighties. At least this one isn't ripped to shreds she muses patiently.

"You may be a wolf, but some of us are not used to sleeping, or making love in, mud and twigs," Kagome scolds lightly, arms crossing in front of her.

Kouga grunts, _Maybe not yet_ , he grins. Conceding his woman's point, he grudgingly lets Kagome push him away, rolling to his side, his tail flicks despondently beside him.

"No way, Mister, all the way out," Kagome laughs, using her feet to finish pushing the wolf off the bed, trying her best to not be taken in by Kouga's despondent sigh. Now she's going to have to change their bedding as well.

"And don't stop till you hit the hot springs," she beams at him, hand pointing towards the exit.

Kouga is actually shocked when Kagome continues to push and roll him with hands and feet to the edge of his own bed! He's confused and torn, because he can still scent his mate's arousal lacing through her scent, though given, not as strongly as it had been before. The light lit of Kagome's voice tells Kouga that she's being patient and understanding with him – for now.

Kouga lets out a dramatic sigh. One of the many differences he's been learning about being mated to a human . . . they liked everything to be really clean – too clean. Kouga can feel the snort rising in his throat and fights it back. How exactly is he supposed to stay clean hunting, defending, and scouting his lands?

"Ah, come on, Kagome," Kouga rumbles, dipping his head to her neck, hoping she'll let him back on the bed. "I'm tired, and I missed you baby," he pouts in a soft, low whine.

"I missed you too, Kouga," she grins, sitting on her knees so she's sort of head level with her wolf, she touches the side of his face, running her index finger along his jaw line. "But seriously babe, look at me," Kagome points to her dirty camisole, but Kouga only smirks at her, he doesn't care what she's wearing, even mud.

"Okay, bad example," she laughs, seeing the look that enters Kouga's eyes. "Look at you!" she scolds, pointing to the full length mirror that Kagome had brought from her side of the well.

Kouga turns, catching sight of himself. He can't even see his natural brown fur anymore, only patches and smears of dry and wet mud, accented with bits of twigs and leaves that cling to every tuft of fur and bit of armor.

Okay, yeah. Maybe she has a point. Kouga's tail droops.

He turns large, puppy eyes on her, attempting one more assault. "Aww, come on, Baby, please," Kouga rumbles extra low, just the way he knows she likes it. "Don't send me away," he almost whines.

"Don't be such a drama wolf," Kagome grins, laughing. "I'm not sending you away, I'm just asking you not to track mud and twigs and rocks into the very place where we sleep . . . or, at least, where we try to sleep," she blushes knowingly at him. They really didn't do a lot of sleeping.

The flush of arousal that spikes through Kagome's scent is almost enough to finally push the wolf out the door . . . almost.

The movement is so fast when Kouga reaches for Kagome's head, securing her between his muddied claws. Before she can protest his abrupt movements, Kouga's mouth clamps over hers, his tongue thrusts between her slightly parted lips, plunging and stroking at her with a scorching hunger, and promise of what's to come that makes Kagome's knees knock together, thankful she's already on them.

Kouga pulls away from her kiss swollen lips, his heated gaze lingering on her, waiting for his miko to open her smiling, dreamy gaze to him. Kouga's thumb grazes along her cheek, accidentally smearing just the tinniest bit of mud on Kagome's face, but damn him if she doesn't look even more delectable.

"I'll be back," Kouga's deep, rich baritone tickles at her, sending sweet waves of electricity prickling across her skin. He inhales Kagome's aroused scent, silent but humming, aching for his next touch. It will have to do . . . for now.

Employing just a touch of his enhanced speed for the fun of it, Kouga kisses the tip of his woman's nose and seems to practically disappear from before his mate's trembling body, and kiss swollen lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/Note: Dec 20, 2018**

Hi everyone! For those of you that are following my work, you may have seen a lot of updates for various stories these last couple of weeks from ffnet! I'm not exactly what's gotten into me, but I've definitely been bit by the writing bug! (not complaining, lol) as I try and work through a few of these writing projects I have on the go. I hope you enjoy this next little installment of, 'Dirty Work' cause I honestly didn't think I'd continue it.

 _ **Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this little snap shot, and for encouraging me to keep with it :)**_

~ lady p.

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"You look like you've been drowned in the waterfall!" Reizo laughs, clutching his gut, the bottle of demonic sake in his hand sloshes out of its container when he nudges Taro beside him. The older wolf demon with wildly cropped greying hair, and surprisingly large arms, grins a wide crooked smile, revealing slightly yellowed fangs.

"And then got hung out to dry in Kouga's dust trails!" Taro howls, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from the demon's squinting eyes. He tries desperately to maintain his grasp on his own bottle of sake while hanging onto his bursting ribs. Rips and howls of laughter peel from the pair of much older, and inebriated, youkai.

Hakkaku sighs, shaking his drooping Mohawk that looks more like a soaked hedgehog that had been trampled inside a bramble bush.

"Ha, ha, so funny," Hakkaku whines, still pulling bits of leaves and twigs out of his disheveled hair.

Ginta grins, snickering at his best friend. "I told you not to say anything about sister Kagome," the beta laughs, having watched as Kouga spun into his tornado, releasing a powerful rush of wet leaves and mud in his wake that had taken the surprised Hakkaku full in the face with the oddly precise blast.

Hakkaku's widened eyes turn to Ginta, could Kouga have really done that intentionally? He hadn't thought of that, assuming his leader had been in too much of a rush to get back to the den and to Kagome. Hakkaku's eyes narrow on his blood brother, noticing that Ginta is somehow surprisingly clean, having not been hit by the blast.

"H-he . . . wouldn't," Hakkaku stutters, not really believing his own denials even as he flicks more bits of muddied twigs into the fire. It hisses and sparks for a moment before being consumed by the flames.

Ginta's mouth twitches into a grin, knowing Hakkaku knows better than that. Reizo and Taro's howling laughter at the beta's stuttering denial tells him they do as well.

"Oh, he would." Ginta laughs.

Hakkaku sighs, running hands through his knotted hair, the beta removes more bits of leaves and twigs. Maybe it is a good idea to keep his Kagome comments to himself, considering how lucky he'd been that Kouga hadn't taken to a more violent reaction, as had been his leader's go-to response pre Kagome.

"Give me that!" Hakkaku snorts grabbing the large bottle of sake from Reizo's still laughing form, pounding it back. The two drunken youkai hadn't stopped in their teasing since he'd sat down, all wet, sodden, and pathetic looking. The sight had been too much for the older, intoxicated wolves.

They talk amicably and easily amongst each other, teasing and shoving at one another in the shoulders and chest as they pass the cups and bottles of sake between them. Surprised from their revelry at the dark shadow that falls over the glow of the low burning fire they're seated around.

"K-kouga?" Ginta looks up into his Alpha's unhappy face. This can't be good. None of them had been expecting to see their leader until late the next morning, in fact, Ginta was a little surprised they still hadn't heard the telltale signs of their Alpha's _activities,_ causing a soft blush to dust the beta's cheeks.

"What ah . . . what are you doing here?" he asks a little nervously.

"What do ya mean, _'what am I doing here?'_ " Kouga growls, snatching the bottle of sake from Reizo's hand that is about to pour some of it into a cup for him. He brings the bottle to his lips, mouth turning in a low snarl. "This is my fucking den!" Kouga tips back the bottle, drinking back the spicy liquid in one long powerful blast, hoping it will help cool the fire in his belly.

"Uh, yeah, of course, B-boss," Ginta stutters nervously, sensing his leader's agitation whipping around him in the low hum of his energy, his youkai all but lashing its tail around him. Apparently things hadn't gone quite as he'd planned with Kagome, making the beta swallow.

"We just thought ah . . ." Beads of sweat form on Ginta's forehead when Kouga's eyes narrow on him. He blushes impossibly red, before pretending to cough into his fist, and casting his gaze quickly to the ground, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"That you were going to get some sleep," Hakkaku finishes for him, relieved at the long despondent sigh Kouga makes in response.

"Yeah, so did I," he snorts, taking a seat at the fire next to them. Kouga runs a hand through his muddy hair, passing the bottle to Toro who takes a swing from it eagerly. He ignores the smirking grins the four demons exchange around him. Oh, he knows what they're thinking, and they're completely right. They also know he'd kill 'em if they said it out loud.

Kouga is totally and royally, _fucked_.

"She actually kicked me out of my own bed!" Kouga growls in shock, unable to hold in his outburst. He grabs the bottle again before it can make its way to Hakkaku that frowns at the intercept, but wisely doesn't say or do anything. The beta watches with longing eyes as his Alpha takes a particularly long pull.

"Me!" Kouga barks, a hand flying to his chest, eyes wide and bulging. He shakes his head slowly, wiping at his mouth with the back of a gauntleted arm. The dry caked mud on his bracers stains his face, making his wolves fight to hold back their smirking grins.

Reizo snorts, clapping Kouga on the back with a strong hand in a familial gesture, making the young Alpha wolf grunt under the weight. "I'll tell ya what your problem is, Boss, but you ain't gonna like my answer," he laughs, giving Kouga a little shake at his shoulder.

Kouga rumbles low in his throat at the statement, he has a feeling he's right.

"And what's my problem?" Kouga asks, narrowing his eyes on the long-time mated wolf, suddenly curious to know if the old warrior might actually offer any useful insights. Almost as an afterthought, Kouga passes the bottle to Hakkaku who grabs at it eagerly, his whole sodden face lighting up.

"Your problem is thinking it was still your bed!" Reizo howls with drunken laughter, his gaze falling over each of the gathered wolves that bark loud with hilarity, enjoying a rare moment of teasing their (rarely seen), sulking Alpha.

"Ain't that the truth," Kouga snorts, but he can't help the smirk that tugs at his mouth. Hell, he'd happily give up his bed to Kagome for the rest of his life, so long as she'd let him share it with her from time to time. The thought brings a wide curving smile to his lips, and a deep glow to his face.

The wolf demons share knowing glances with each other, enjoying this rare and open side of their leader, speaking to Kouga's complete and utter exhaustion.

Ginta takes in the disheveled form of his friend and Alpha. Sure his armor and bracers are hardly visible under the caking of drying mud and bits of grass and leaves that still cling desperately to various parts of him. And yes, his normally tan skin has an almost finite layer of dust covering him. . . hmmm . . . Ginta's eyebrows draw together. He notices the dirty headband and smears of mud caking the sides of Kouga's face and ponytail, most likely caused when he'd taken that last mud dive.

"What the hell are ya staring at?" Kouga growls, storming eyes glare at his longtime friend.

Ginta splutters, not having realized he'd been staring. "Aww, geez, Kouga," he smiles sheepishly, quickly looking away from his leader's challenging gaze, but Ginta's been with Kouga a long time, they've been through a lot together, and sometimes his Alpha forgot just how . . . animalistic, he could be.

"You see . . ." He tips a clawed finger under his chin, searching for just the right words. "Umm . . . it's like this . . ." Kouga's low annoyed growl doesn't speed up Ginta's rambling thoughts any.

"You look like you fell head first off the mountain," Reizo grins, playfully punching Kouga on the shoulder.

"And straight into the marsh Hakkaku was drowned in!" Toro roars with laughter, collapsing against his drunken ally.

Hakkaku and Ginta smirk at each other, wishing they were as brave as their pack mates in their teasing. It was one thing to make fun of Hakkaku, but another thing entirely for someone to poke fun at Kouga that wasn't known for his understanding sense of humor.

Kouga's gaze turns to the older youkai that continue to laugh, clutching their bellies. Something about their unguarded way of teasing him, something no one from his pack would have ever thought to do before, doesn't irritate the Alpha wolf nearly as much as it would have in the past. _I must be getting soft_.

His gaze flickers down at himself, noticing the mud caked under his claws, and the bits on his armor that have dried and are flaking off. Kouga shakes his head slowly. Yeah, maybe they have a point.

 _You're a fucking animal,_ he thinks despairingly. And somehow Kagome had fallen in love with this dirty beast? He sighs, not knowing what he'd done to deserve her, but not daring the wrath of the gods by questioning his good fortune either.

Kouga takes another swig from the bottle before handing it to the next arm that reaches for it. Reizo, big fucking surprise. Kouga rises, teetering just a little bit.

"Alright, Mutts, try not to make a total ruckus," his slightly bleary gaze lands on Reizo and Toro in particular. Kouga yawns wide, revealing all the back rows of his sharp fangs before turning and heading towards the northern part of the den.

"Where ya going, Kouga?" Hakkaku calls out curiously. His chambers are in the other direction.

The Alpha's low resigned tone carries over to the little group of drinking wolves easily, his normally deep baritone a soft, muttering sigh.

"Can't stop till I hit the hot springs," Kouga rumbles back, muddy tail swishing behind him, slowly and lazily, as he walks deeper into the northern tunnels.

The demons watch, snickering, as Kouga disappears into the darkness.

"Well, he is really dirty," Ginta smirks at Hakkaku.

A few minutes later, Hakkaku elbows Ginta in the ribs, nodding in the direction of a small lithe form that attempts to go unnoticed by hugging the outer most wall of the den. The wolf demon's all grin and smirk at each other as they watch the figure, wrapped in a large fur cloak, tip-toe past all the slumbering wolves. It moves steadily in the direction of the northern tunnels, quickly following after the Alpha wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/Note: June 14 2019**

 _Greetings everyone! I'm excited to be posting the next chapter of this little short story! Things are definitely starting to steam up with our favorite couple ;-)_

 _Here's a quick little **WARNING** bout ahem... language :o)_

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

 _~ lady p._

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

Kouga sighs despondently. Unclasping the buckles at his side he drops his mud caked chest plate to the floor, the buckles and metal making a harsh sound as they hit the ground, echoing in the dimly lit chamber. Created by him and his wolves with the help of their powerful youkai, the hot springs are housed in the deepest reaches of the mountain and have quickly become a favorite place for the wolves to unwind and relax when duties permitted, though this late night they are usually empty. The various steaming pools spread out towards the back of the large chamber, the waters getting deeper the further back the pools reached with piles of clean drying furs set along the sides. Swirls of faint mists hover over the surface of the warm waters, filling the entire room with a soft muted haze.

Thick warm vapors swirl around him as Kouga continues to strip off his furs, arm bracers, and greaves. Dropping the whole dirty mess onto the floor. Whoever is on cleaning duty tomorrow will find his armor, see that it's cleaned, and return it to his rooms.

 _Damn,_ he rubs at a sore spot just at his wrist where the ropes had pulled particularly hard. The skin that had been scraped away had long since healed, but the bone beneath still feels tender. He tries not to grunt at the thought that the mighty Alpha of the eastern tribes had almost been felled by a tree. Oh, the things he does for love, Kouga muses to himself. A smile turns up the corner of his mouth as he thinks on the more highly stimulating and pleasurable things he _also_ does for love.

Padding softly towards the lip of the closest pool, Kouga releases a wide yawn while stretching his arms and back, the muscles rippling and constricting beneath. His tan naked skin is half concealed by streaks of mud, yet extremely clean where his armor had just been removed.

 _I'll have to remember that for next time,_ he grunts to himself. Perhaps if he'd gotten naked a little quicker Kagome might not have sent him packing. His tail gives a swish at his thoughts as he steps into the warm, soothing waters of the first pool. It was the one designated as the bath that everyone had to make use of first to rinse off in an effort to keep the waters as unmuddied as possible before making use of the other pools.

" _Aahhhh_ ," Kouga sighs deeply, his muscles oozing the moment he slips into the steaming waters. He moves a little further in before leaning back against the sloped ridge. Damn, why hadn't he thought of this before? Even as the hot liquid envelops him, heating his skin and dislodging the soil from his body, his mind immediately wanders back to creamy, ivory flesh. Gods, he can't wait to taste that skin, to hear Kagome cry out in that deep, soul-ripping moan of hers that only he can draw from her.

"Fuck," Kouga growls, feeling his cock instantly harden at the images already playing in his mind. Just what he needs. Like he's already not walking around with a giant pair of blue fucking balls, now he's fighting back the overwhelming desire to take himself in hand just to relieve some of the pressure.

 _No fucking way!_ He grunts to himself. Not when the very object of his desire is mere paw strides from him, waiting for him. He'd much rather take all this pent up energy and show his little woman exactly how much he'd missed her today. Closing his eyes, Kouga submerges himself in the water, letting it rush over him, covering him completely. Anything to distract from the images in his mind. Staying immersed for as long as his breath can hold out, he enjoys the feeling of being completely weightless in the water, allowing the mud and soil to dislodge from his hair and body.

While still submersed, he swims closer to the far edge before setting his feet on the shallow ground near the rim of the pool. He rises up out of the waters to his waist, revealing the sun kissed gleam of his now clean skin and the sculpted lines of his back and torso. The beginnings of dark curls at his front disappears beneath the water. Kouga throws his head back in a quick, powerful movement that sends his long, thick hair soaring over and behind him, snapping with a hard wet sound against his back. He runs his claws through the sides and ends of his hair, untangling it and dislodging any kinks and knots as the water drips down his muscled back. He grins to himself when he thinks on how much Kagome enjoys playing with his hair, curling her fists within the dark tresses, or how much he enjoys running his claws through her own glossy mane. Thoughts of where those moments of petting always inevitably lead stirs his half-thickened member back to life.

The faintest sound of rustling behind him makes Kouga abruptly halt, his senses quickly reaching out, but his nose is hampered by the dampness. There shouldn't be anyone else in here at this late hour, and then he hears it, the soft thudding of a familiar heartbeat that he'd recognize instantly among a pack of thousands as it echoes louder in his ears.

 _Holy fucking kami, thank-you!_ Kouga all but roars in his mind, sending a silent prayer up to whichever of the gods has just dropped this incredible gift in his lap as he glows inside with delight. He can't see her, he can't smell her, but he can sure as hell _hear_ her, and damn, the sound of Kagome's galloping heart makes his fangs salivate. He has no idea why she's hiding from him, but if it's a game his little minx wants to play, Kouga is more than willing to oblige her.

 _ **~-~ A few minutes earlier . . .**_

Kagome ducks behind the large boulder just inside the hot springs enclosure. She swats at large clouds of steam, her eyes squinting in the foggy haze. After she'd sent Kouga off, she'd had time to think about where her wolf was coming from. He'd been gone the whole day, exhausted and weary to the bone, and all he'd wanted to do was curl up with her. Even food took a second to her wolf's desire to just be near her. Her heart hums at the thought, swelling a rush of love for her stubborn, yet loving mate.

 _And I shooed him away,_ Kagome's heart sags in her chest. Of course, the longer she waited for him, the longer that feeling of guilt and anticipation gnawed at her until she couldn't take it anymore, and she had decided to seek out her sulking wolf and show him just how much she had missed him too.

Having decided on her plan of attack, Kagome had sought him out in the communal hot springs where she'd sent him, hoping to surprise him. The sight of him immersed in the water, his thoughts seeming a million miles away, seemed the perfect opportunity. But now that she's here, moments from doing what it is she wants to do, she's feeling suddenly, totally, and utterly chicken.

 _Gah!_ It's not like she's never tried this before. Okay, sure, the last time she'd attempted _that_ it hadn't quite ended as well as they both would have ah, liked. Kagome squeezes her eyes shut, pushing the embarrassing memory away. She had always known that choking was a very real and likely possibility. _T_ _hat is not going to happen again,_ she reassures herself, taking deep steadying breaths. It's then she sees Kouga break the surface of the pool, his profile turned in her direction; an adonis sculpted from bronzed marble with water kissing down his skin that disappears into the steaming liquid that just barely covers the chiseled v of his hips, curls of damp dark hair breaching the surface.

A wave of heat sweeps over Kagome like a fever, searing her body with flames that pulses a hot, heavy need between her thighs. Kouga's head tips backwards, sending his dark hair flying and slapping against the hard lines of his strong back. The muscles of his biceps bulge and flex with thick veins as he runs his hands through his hair. She trips against the rockface she's hiding behind as images blaze in Kagome's memory of tangling her hands in his thick locks as Kouga drives deep inside her, or the way he worships at her core with that marvelous tongue of his. The memories pulsing behind her eyelids, and the vision of him glistening before her, jolts a blast of white molten desire sizzling down her spine, searing her clit as it licks at the heat in her belly. Pressing her hand to the warm surface of the rock she's ducked behind, Kagome attempts to calm the racing of her heart and the heat coursing through her veins.

 _Get it together girl_ , she admonishes herself. But damn, she'd always told him he could give a woman heart failure, and he almost had.

Bright electric eyes flash through the fog, a light tower blasting through a riotous storm as Kouga focuses on the area where his little mate is, for some reason, hiding from him.

 _What the hell is she doing_ _?_ More than a little intrigued to know just what Kagome's plan is, or if she has a plan at all. Still, the fact that she had sought him out makes Kouga's whole body flare with arousal, feeding the inferno of flames already blazing in his belly.

He quickly snaps his gaze away, making sure to keep his eyes averted from where his woman has concealed herself from him – the act instigating a rush of play and desire quaking through him, the very foundation of all wolf youkai affection and tenderness. Palming the rim of the pool, Kouga keeps his back turned towards her and rises completely out of the water, intent on making for the other baths. Really, he could stay longer in this first pool and wait for her to come to him, but what would be the fun in that? His tail flicks water behind him as he hops out, intentionally revealing the strong lean lines of his body and backside. If there was one thing Kagome didn't get tired of telling him, it was how much she loved his ass! The feeling, he had told her on every occasion, was more than mutual. She especially loved to grip him hard with her hands or the heels of her feet when he was thrusting deep inside her. It's a feeling he never got tired of.

With a concealed grin, Kouga walks across to where several furs have been stacked along the side. Directly in what he assumes is Kagome's line of sight, he bends over, picking up the thick soft drying fur and is rewarded with the sound of her heartbeat starting to race. He can hear shuffling behind him, but he doesn't dare look. After a few moments of pressing the soft furs to his face in a show of drying some of the water off, Kouga walks across to the farthest end where the deeper pools are located. Dropping the drying fur along the edge, he slips into the hot waters, all the while keeping his back to her. Every now and then it was important to remind his delectable little mate that he knew how to play this game too.

Kagome steps from around her concealing boulder, only to discover Kouga moving closer to the far edge of the pool. The strong lines of his muscle corded body unmistakable even in the haze.

 _Where is he going?_ Her insides instantly twist with spiking electrical heat at the realization that he's emerging from the bath, his dark tail dragging behind him in the water as he rises out of the pool. There's no way to stop the flow of blood that immediately surrenders to gravity at the incredible vision of her naked Kouga bending forward in front of her as he reaches for some drying furs, the muscles of his firm, supple buttocks flexing. His tail swishes behind him, dispelling water, but it just makes the muscles in his upper thighs flex and her heart thud faster. Kagome feels something hit her arm and her eyes flicker down, wiping at the droplet of wetness on her forearm.

 _What the?_ Her hand then immediately flies to her chin, and with a blush she wipes at the bit of saliva there. It's a good thing there's no history of heart disease in her family. When Kagome's gaze flickers back, the misty haze parts enough to reveal Kouga walking farther away from her before disappearing into the steam clouds. _Damn it!_ She can't see him anymore, but she can hear him splash into the water as he slides into the next pool.

Kagome's eyebrows furrow together. Why is her wolf dallying in the water, especially when he'd made it abundantly clear that he was in a rush to spend some _quality time_ with her? A slow smile starts at the corner of her mouth, spreading wider. So . . . Kouga does know she's here. Her cheeks heat, no wonder he'd given her that little show.

 _The game is on, is it?_ Kagome smiles to herself. She'd hoped her scent would be concealed by the dampness of the room a little longer, but now that she knows, he knows, she's there, a flare of excitement surges in her blood, increasing the flow of hot adrenaline and desire coursing through her body. The sensation obliterates all her previous hesitations. Standing tall, Kagome releases the fur blanket from around her, letting it drop as she steps forward, moving through the steam in the direction she'd last seen her yummy wolf.

 _Ah, finally,_ Kouga grins, when he smells the arousal in Kagome's scent strong enough that it starts to permeate through the thick mist. He hears her padding softly towards him, not even attempting to conceal her footfalls. _So, she figured out I know she's here,_ the smile that spreads on his face could light the whole of Edo on a moonless night. More than curious to know what game his little vixen has in mind, he turns to face her, leaning his folded elbows outside the edge of the pool just as a dark shape begins to emerge from the fog bank. He watches intently as a perfectly sculpted ivory goddess emerges from the mist, stealing every last drop of oxygen from his lungs.

Kouga swallows thickly. Kagome's perfectly rounded breasts heave with her breaths, her nipples tightened to hard chips are surrounded by a dusky rose of puckered flesh, giving away her arousal even without the scent permeating his nostrils. The dark patch of curls wedged between her perfect thighs and long toned legs glistens with dampness.

 _Gods, damn_. Sometimes he forgets just how fucking beautiful his woman is.

"Kagome," Kouga whispers hoarsely. She smirks sexily at him, no doubt seeing the predatory gleam in his eye as he takes in the sight of her, drinking in the beautiful vision before him like a man dying of thirst in the desert.

"Got room for one more?" Her voice a sultry rasp drenched with desire pulses over Kouga's body. She gazes at him with such a hungry gleam in her eye he can feel it prickling on his skin as his insides physically twist and heat under the glare, the steel between his legs knocking hard against the side of the pool.

Before he can attempt to form actual words with proper sentence structure, Kagome takes the last few steps towards the edge of the steaming bath. Her hips dip and roll seductively with her every movement as she slips inside the warm pool a few feet away from him. The moment she's immersed in the waters, Kouga's body reacts instantly, every cell in his body sizzling awake with a hot powerful blast of lust and desire.

He really doesn't mean to lunge at her, but that's exactly what he does.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/Note: Aug 15, 2019****

 _Hi everyone! I've been trying to catch up with some of my other stories now that W &S is complete (yowza!) and I thought I'd start by posting some much needed smut, lol ;-)_

 _I had a hard time writing this as believe it or not, I embarrass myself when I write this kind of stuff, but I still want to read my wolf boy in such compromising positions, so you know, greater good and all that, lol. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Lots of love! ~ lady p._

 ** _***LEMON WARNING!***_**

 **_This chapter contains graphic scenes of a sexual nature. NOT intended for young audiences._**

* * *

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-****

"Eeek!" Kagome squeals, right before darkness and a rush of hot water suddenly surround her, shocking her with the sudden elimination of her air supply and water rushing up her nose.

"Fuck! Baby, I'm sorry!" Kouga barks, quickly pulling up his flailing mate from where he'd – holy shit, was it ever an accident! – submerged her in the water with the weight of his body. Momentarily forgetting to adjust the speed of his lunge to accommodate for Kagome's reduced strength and her inability to hold back his full weight.

Kagome coughs, waving off her wolf, not wanting him to feel any worse than she's sure he already does. She knows that a part of Kouga has to always carefully maintain a certain amount of control around her at all times. But because he does it so well, so effortlessly, she often forgets how much stronger he really is, how easily he could break her, and yet never has she received anything other than complete and total tenderness from her devoted and other worldly mate.

"It's okay, Kouga," she laughs, a last cough tickling her throat from some of the water she had swallowed. "I'm fine, honest." Running her hands through her now wet hair, Kagome smooths the soaked mass behind her. When her eyes turn back to him, her heart aches for the look of concern and self-recrimination she can see flashing under the surface of Kouga's guilt ridden gaze. He's always so hard on himself, demanding such perfection that when he slips, the proud Alpha can't help but beat himself up relentlessly over his mistakes.

Gods, he feels like such a fucking asshole! Almost drowning his own mate because he couldn't hold himself back! Damn it, he shouldn't have had that last bottle of sake. If he'd actually hurt Kagome, even by accident, how the hell would he ever forgive himself? He already knows the answer. He wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Kouga holds her carefully, one arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to him. The other cradles the side of her face, his thumb stroking against the side of her wet cheek.

"Uh-huh," Kagome nods, feeling herself heating under Kouga's intense gaze. It's then she realizes she's clasped to his body, the hard naked feel of him scorching her skin.

"Fuck, you scared me," he grunts a half laugh, trying to release some of the gut wrenching anxiety that had all but obliterated every sexual feeling that had been raging in his blood.

"I scared you?!" Kagome laughs harder. Pushing back against Kouga's chest, she splashes him with the water. "Try being suddenly attacked by a hungry 250 pound beast," she grins.

The gleam that enters Kouga's eyes matches the grin on his face. "A hungry beast, huh?" he dips his nose to the curve of her neck, nipping her skin softly. The soft moan that escapes Kagome's throat resonates all the way to the tip of his cock. "That I definitely am," he rumbles in a low heated tone. Pulling her down into the water, carefully this time, Kouga tucks her onto his lap, only their heads remain exposed above the water.

Kagome's a little surprised when Kouga pulls her lower into the hot pool and sets her on his lap instead of wrapping her legs around him like he usually does. "What are you –" but his mouth is clamping over hers, roughly claiming her lips with his own. His tongue brushes past the ridges of her teeth, plunging deep into her mouth to meet hers with an electrifying sweep that sends heat blasting into her body with every thrust of his sensuous tongue. And then she's gone, the entire world melting away into a kaleidoscope of colors and sensations that thrills every cell in her body. Wishing only that Kouga's firm hands on her naked skin would hold her just a little bit tighter, let his tongue probe into her just a little deeper.

Kouga rumbles throatily. By the holy Wolf Mother herself, it's all he's been dreaming about, aching over. The feel of Kagome's soft curves molded against him, her mouth hungrily caressing his, meeting his feverish, demanding strokes. The glorious spice in her scent is everything and more, salivating his canines and leaving his inner beast eager and panting, waiting to claim his woman, his mate, his sole reason for existing.

Moaning soft sighs of pleasure against Kouga's lips, Kagome relishes the feel of his mouth working against hers, drinking her deep as though he can never get enough. So why hasn't he taken her yet? Enveloped her completely? Holy kami, why isn't he buried deep inside her yet, making her mindless with pleasure?! Deciding to push things along, Kagome readjusts herself on her wolf's lap, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist, she clamps herself tightly around him.

 _Fucking hell!_ Kouga grunts when Kagome's legs scissor around him, trapping the thick length of his hard steel between them. He can feel the heat of her sex grinding against him, rubbing along his shaft, charging lust through his cock like a live wire as she seeks fervently for something he wants desperately to give her – preferably hard, deep, and repeatedly. A low rumble at the back of his mind holds Kouga back from plunging himself balls deep into his woman's hot center, the only place he wants to fucking be right now, and he's afraid to fucking touch her!

Sensing the distraction in her wolf, Kagome stops kissing him, pulling her head back a little. "Kouga? What's the matter?" It's the crestfallen look that flashes through his eyes for only a split second that tells Kagome exactly what is troubling him. This isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened, and she has a feeling it won't be the last.

"Me? Nothen." He tries to smile at her, but she can feel the dimness in its light. He reaches his head forward to clasp her lips again, but Kagome pulls her head even farther back, pulling away from the kiss. A low half whine, half grunt escapes Kouga's throat at the maneuver, but the sound makes her giggle.

"Come on, Kouga, don't be like that." Tucking a wet strand of his dark long hair behind his pointy ear, Kagome runs her index finger along the side of his face before scratching him under his chin. She's rewarded with a soft warm rumble that starts low in his chest, vibrating against her skin.

When Kagome gives him that smile, it shines so bright it makes Kouga's heart ache in his chest, dousing the shadows that had been slowly creeping in. "Don't be like what?" he rumbles, eyes at half mast, enjoying the feel of his woman's small nails scratching against him. Fucking hell, but does that feel good.

Continuing to scratch and run her fingers under and along the side of Kouga's jaw and chin, just the way she knows he likes it, Kagome leans closer to him. "I know what you're thinking," she whispers softly.

Fuck, there has to be some kind of magic in Kagome's touch, Kouga decides. Something seeping through the pores of her skin that lets her cast her spells on him, weaving around him so completely he can feel the agitation of his yoki slowly dissipating; all while using nothing but her eyes and her soft touch.

"Oh, yeah?" The corner of Kouga's mouth curls up in a grin. "And what's that?" he rumbles sexily, expecting her to make another hungry beast comment.

"You're worried about hurting me," she replies, finding confirmation in the sudden blaze of his eyes, "and that's why you haven't taken me yet." Kagome's gaze flickers away as her cheeks dash with heat.

Kouga grunts at her words. Gods, she's so fucking beautiful, and she has no idea. Even after all their months of being mated, all the ways he's ravished and taken her, she can still blush over that. It makes him want to howl. But Kagome's words hit directly on the sore spot of his libido, holding back that final thrust.

Gripping her waist firmly, Kouga pushes her through the water, pressing her back against the pool's edge. Anchoring his chest firmly against hers, he traps her in place, Kagome's incredible breasts pillowing between them. The spike in her arousal at the sudden movement is glorious and intoxicating as he burrows his nose to the side of her neck, breathing her in and scraping his teeth along the nape of her neck, nipping her gently.

"And just how exactly were you hoping I'd take you?" Kouga rumbles in the lowest octave in his chest. The primal sound reverberates into Kagome's body. Her legs still wrapped around his waist squeeze him tighter, making him grunt. "Hmmm?" he growls. Nuzzling his nose against the side of her face, he thrusts his hips up, pressing her harder against the wall at her back to emphasize his words.

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome hums, weaving her fingers through the back of Kouga's hair, massaging his scalp with firm, sensual strokes. "I was thinking we'd start with long and deep and work our way from there," she purrs, loving the widened eyes he makes at her before his mouth slams against hers, claiming her lips roughly. Kouga dominates her mouth, stealing the air from deep in her lungs as he probes her with feral sweeps of his tongue, demanding her submission that she readily gives before he finally breaks the kiss, leaving her gasping and a little light-headed.

Kouga watches his woman's panting, heavy breaths with a deep sense of satisfaction. "Fuck, Kagome," he growls low and guttural, pressing his forehead to hers. His hands curl around her waist under the warm waters, squeezing her as hard as he dares.

"See, now I know something's wrong," he hears her rasp, feeling the little shake of her head against his. Kouga closes his eyes, releasing a breath.

Kagome worries her bottom lip. Had everything truly been alright with her wolf, she'd be lost in the deep throes of ecstasy right about now. She runs her hands along the sides of his face because he still won't release his forehead from hers, but she knows he needs it, so she doesn't stir. He'd tried explaining it to her once, how touching foreheads somehow soothed the restlessness of his yoki, allowing him to recenter himself. It's something Kagome can understand, because even for her and her partial senses, it feels like something deeper and stronger than a hug.

"Kouga?" she prods him gently.

"What if I hurt you?" his voice is so hoarse, so consumed with guilt and worry, it breaks her heart to hear it.

"Oh, Kouga." Kagome pushes her forehead up, forcing his eyes to connect with hers. "You could never hurt me," she says with such certainty that it mollifies him somewhat. Gods, more than anything he wants to believe her, wants to know that he'll never hurt her, never lose control. Control is the one thing he can never let slip from his hands.

"I love you, Kagome." It's the only thing he can say because it's the only thing that even comes close to encompassing everything he feels for her, everything he wishes he had the ability to put into words.

"I love you too, Kouga." Kagome's heart swells at the increase of light flickering in the depth of those deep storming pools. He's always so strong for her, always so in control. Just once she'd like to take that control from him, give him a chance to simply be, to feel. She kisses him, a soft chaste kiss on his lower lip that makes the corners of Kouga's mouth twitch up. Grinning at him, a bright gleam twinkles Kagome's eye that makes him arch an eyebrow at her.

"Ka –" Kouga's mouth snaps shut when his mate pushes those small clawless hands of hers against his chest with everything she has and it doesn't even budge him. But, knowing she wants him to move, he releases his grip on the pool's floor beneath him, allowing her at the last minute to push his body back through the water and up against the wall at his back, just as he'd done with her. His heart does a little flip at the glow of victory that flashes through Kagome's eyes when she manages to trap him between herself and the wall.

"Hmmmm, I think I like this," he grins, curious to know what his little woman has in mind. It's the intense cherry stain to her cheeks that gives Kouga a clue a moment before he feels Kagome's hands clasp tight around his hard cock under the water. A sharp hiss of pleasure passes his lips as her small hand fists around him as much as she can and begins to pump long, slow strokes up and down his shaft with a firm, yet tender grip, shooting dizzying sensations through his body. He knows her fingers won't be able to meet around his girth, so she can't get a complete hold of him, but damn, as if he can tell the fucking difference!

"Fuuuuck, Kagome." A long, low moan rumbles past Kouga's lips, his eyes rolling to his lids as Kagome's touch ignites his whole body into a column of flames. Every stroke of her hand undoes him, setting every inch of him ablaze with heat and desire.

Kagome blushes, smiling with an incredible sense of victory the moment Kouga begins to fall apart in her hands and pleasure begins to twist his gorgeous features. She curls one hand around his neck, pressing her forehead to his, the other works him below the water, and it's such an empowering feeling Kagome realizes; watching as the powerful swell of sensations plays across Kouga's face at her touch, knowing that she's the one to make him feel this way.

"I just want you to feel," she rasps softly, her voice thick with desire. She can feel him thickening and lengthening under her touch as she continues to glide her hand up and down his hardening shaft.

"Holy fuck, baby," Kouga grunts hard when Kagome squeezes his tip, her thumb stroking over his slit that sends a bolt of desire sizzling straight into his groin and out the back of his tail. "That feels... _aahh_... fucking amazing," making a sound between a grunt and a moan. Closing his eyes, he relishes the delicious friction of his woman's hands moving over him.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Kagome smiles at him, watching as he cracks open an eye to peer at her. "You feel pretty amazing too." Her grin widens, "I wonder how you taste?" Before Kouga has time to register her words, she takes a quick inhalation of breath and plunges down into the water.

Eyes snapping wide open, Kouga watches shocked as Kagome suddenly disappears below the surface, his body detonating at the feel of her hot little mouth wrapping around the thick head of his cock and sucking it between her lips. He moans aloud, his head rolling back, as her gorgeous mouth cocoons around him, drawing him in as far down as she can take him with her hand clasped firmly around his base. Carnal heat zings straight to his balls with every hot, tight stroke as she guides him in and out of her mouth several times before finally releasing him and breaking the surface of the water, gasping for air.

Kouga struggles for coherent words as Kagome giggles at him, a pleased looking grin on her face. He honestly hadn't been expecting that, but holy hell, does he wish she'd go back for seconds.

"K-Kagome," his eyes widen on her, his cock hardening to steel at the memory of her lips wrapped around him. He's had her mouth on him before, but never from start to end. The last time she had tried doing that, events had not turned out quite as either party would have ah, predicted, and she had been reluctant to ever attempt it again. Kouga had made his peace with that, or so he thought.

Giving him a seductive and determined looking grin, Kagome's hands move to grip Kouga's waist under the water. "Did that feel good?" she asks, fluttering her eyes while her fingers slowly move south of his hips again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, koi?" Kouga grunts, his hips bucking towards her in reply, his body instinctively reaching out for her, aching for more. "Your mouth on my dick is the second best place I've ever been buried," he answers in a gravelly tone. Reaching for her, Kouga pulls his mate closer against his chest so he can press his mouth eagerly against hers, giving her a deep, sizzling stroke of his tongue.

" _Mmm..."_ Kagome murmurs against him. "Second best place?" she teases, laughing lightly when he releases her.

Kouga pinches her chin between his thumb and index finger, holding her still. "You know exactly where my favorite place is, Kagome," he growls huskily, "and I think we're long overdue for a visit, don't you?" She nibbles the corner of her lip and Kouga feels it on his dick that stirs beneath the waters.

"Possibly," Kagome replies, a touch of huskiness in her voice matching the heated glimmer in her eyes. "But, I think there's one more place I'd like to visit first."

Kouga's more than a little surprised when Kagome glides her hands down around his ass, squeezing both his cheeks firmly and making him grunt with pleasure – she did love his ass, before sliding her hands down to the back of the top of his thighs. Tugging on them, Kouga understands immediately what his woman wants and his mind goes instantly blank. Releasing his grip from the floor, Kagome floats his legs up, staying locked between his knees, until his fully erect cock is breaching the surface. Given the buoyancy of the water, he's lying almost completely on his back and starting to feel a little unsettled with Kagome in the Alpha position, but holy hell, does he like where her thoughts are going.

"Kag's, ah, you don't have –"

"Sssh, Kouga," she cuts him off, darting forward to capture his lips in a quick searing kiss. He grunts at the back of his throat as her tongue sweeps into his mouth, stoking the fires blazing in his belly and obliterating all hesitation when she grasps a hold of his shaft again, stroking him firmly a few times while she kisses him. Definitely shutting up now.

Kagome breaks from their kiss, her soft heavy breaths matching his own. She grins sexily at him, running her tongue across her lips. Holy fuck, how can every move she make be so completely intoxicating?

"I just want you to relax," she purrs, lowering her head and trailing hot little kisses down along his chest. "Let me have this," Kagome whispers softly, making him shudder with desire under her gentle touch.

All Kouga can do is grunt in reply, afraid to say something that might somehow kill the moment. Folding his elbows back onto the ledge of the pool, he lets Kagome take the lead, letting her hold the control, something that is usually hard for him to do – especially with her, what if he should hurt her? Kagome glides her tongue down along the center of his abs, leaving trails of fire in her wake as she moves steadily towards his hips and all thought ceases in Kouga's mind, going perfectly still, but his stampeding heart drops right into his stomach.

 _This isn't happening._ _I've actually gone and drowned in that river, and this is my version of the great forest._ Kagome lowers her head between his thighs, holy fuck he can't breathe! Is someone sucking oxygen from the room? It's just a lick, from root to tip; one quick swipe of her tongue that flicks against the flared head of his stiff cock, but it's enough to shatter every coherent thought and hesitation Kouga has been feeling, bringing him completely under her control.

Kami, it's the way his gorgeous fucking woman flickers her gaze up towards him for a moment, staring deep into his eyes as she lowers her lush pink lips and wraps them around his crown. Sinking down slowly she takes him deep, as far as she can go, all the way to the back of her throat in one deep, long, hard swallow. Kouga's head falls back against the pools edge, a deep groan of pleasure rumbles from his chest. Fucking hell, yes! to giving up control.

Kouga can feel every electric charge in his body being drawn to a single point; a single hot, glorious, incredible fucking point; where Kagome's beautiful little mouth tightens around his hard length, one fist pumping up and down his shaft while she licks and sucks at him in tandem with her mouth. The sight of her bobbing head sucking hungrily at him, and the feel of her tongue swirling around his tip is almost too much for his senses to take in, his vision starting to white out. " _Ah… ahh_ … holy fuck!" Kouga grounds out.

Kagome preens with exhilaration, surprised at how incredible she feels. She'd been so nervous at first, afraid of a repeat of the past, but it's different this time. She runs the flat of her tongue along Kouga's length, giving it several long, seductive licks as she follows the line of a thick vein. Swirling her tongue over his swollen head, he groans in appreciation before she sucks him back down, matching the motions of her head with each pull of her fist. She gags a little as he hits the back of her throat, but she breathes through her nose – experience really is key, swallowing just before his tip sets off her reflexes again, sliding him easily in and out of her throat.

"Fucking hell, Kagome," Kouga groans, reaching down to thread his fingers carefully through her hair. "Baby, that feels... _faaa_... so fuucking good."

Kouga's clear enjoyment only spurs her on, amazed at how different everything feels this time. She loves knowing that she's the one doing this to him. The one making her big strong man feel so good, like he always makes her feel. It's such an exhilarating feeling, knowing that she's responsible for making Kouga feel all these incredible things. His heavy moans and whimpers of pleasure rumbling from his chest as she sucks him deep into the warmth of her mouth has got to be the most erotic thing Kagome's ever heard in her life.

"Shit, fuck!" Kouga's nearly out of his mind with the pleasure rocking through his body. There's a part of him that still can't believe she's doing this for him. "Just like that, baby. Oh, gods d-don't stop," he doesn't even care if he sounds like he's begging, just please, don't fucking stop! Don't stop that feeling, that suction, or that pressure.

Kagome smiles around his cock, pinning her eyes to him and Kouga moans deeper. His hand fists tighter in her hair, pulling just enough to communicate his intense pleasure through his deep, grunting moans and the firm hold on her head. But damn, it feels good, his grip on her, helping to guide her up and down his pulsing length. She can feel him starting to buck into her faster, trying to move a little deeper as his fingers tighten against her scalp just a fraction more and Kagome increases her pace. She groans with pleasure at the feel of him as she bobs her head, the vibrations humming against him.

" _Ahh_ … _ahh_ … K-Kagome, holy, baby, fuuuck!" Kouga grunts, the animalistic sounds tearing from his chest beyond his control. He whimpers, lost in the delirious sensations blasting through him, the sheer ecstasy of his woman's hands and mouth wrapped tightly around his most sensitive place. Dear gods, her fucking tight little mouth!

The kami know Kouga's had more than his fair share of deep throated kisses from the women he's bedded in his life, but he'd always been in control then too; never losing himself in the moment, only allowing them to have what he was willing to give and never anything more. But nothing has ever felt like this. He's total putty in her hands. Completely addicted to the way Kagome's slender hands clasp tightly around him, the way her warm, wet mouth sucks hungrily at his tip like she can't get enough.

"Fucking hell, Kags," he rumbles deep and low. He's never seen or experienced anything so completely erotic in his whole damn life then when his eyes lock with Kagome's, her hollowed cheeks flushing with every pull on his dick. It takes all of Kouga's self-control not to buck ferociously into her mouth, desperate to set his own pace. His thigh muscles stiffen as his cock jerks in her mouth and he sucks in a breath, "So fucking... good."

For the first time, Kagome really, truly understands why Kouga is always so intent on pleasuring her. There is just something intoxicating knowing that not only has she brought such a large, powerful man to his knees, but that it's her mouth and her hands that draw those sounds from him, no one else. And it's immensely gratifying knowing that she can show him how much she loves him through her touch and the pleasure she can give him. Working his base with her fist counter to the plunges of her mouth, Kagome increases her tempo, driving Kouga's steely flesh between her lips as she licks and sucks at his tip before gliding her mouth back down. Her tongue presses against his shaft to guide him deep, taking him farther in with every stroke.

"Fuck, baby, yes!" Kouga groans. His eyes are fixed on the incredible way his cock disappears into his woman's mouth, nudging the back of her throat. "Take it all, koi," he growls, thrusting his hips up into her mouth. He hears her gag softly before swallowing him deeper and it's the sexiest fucking sound he's ever heard. "Fuck, Kagome, just like that..." he grunts, "gonna make me lose it, baby."

She groans around his cock, loving the taste of him and the way he moans her name like that, it's such a heady sound, turning her on. The desperate need in Kouga's bucking movements fills her with an incredible rush of desire as she drives her usually so-in-control wolf, completely out of his mind. Sliding her free hand between his thighs, Kagome palms his balls, massaging and tugging on them carefully, making him hiss with pleasure while her mouth comes down hard and fast on Kouga's steel hard length. Increasing her speed and pressure, her tongue rolls over him in ways that only increases the cursing under his labored breaths.

"Yeah, baby," Kouga grunts from between tightly clenched teeth as his hips rock deep into Kagome's mouth, "feels so fucking good." With one hand clasped firmly at the back of her head, he takes control of the thrusts, fucking her mouth while trying to be mindful of the water splashing around them, but holy kami, he doesn't fucking care right now! He looks down at the flushed face of his woman, Kagome's hollowed cheeks as he drives into her, sucking at him greedily with her electric touch, slams waves of desire burning hard and deep inside him. He feels his cock jerk in the hot slick heaven of her mouth and Kouga knows he's close.

A ripple of panic shoots through him, stiffening his movements, remembering the last time. But Kagome's hand squeezes at his thigh, sending reassuring touches and soft murmurs from her lips that is stuffed full of his cock, telling him to keep going. Kouga doesn't need to be told twice. He thrusts harder and faster as Kagome holds onto him, letting him fuck her mouth hard and deep as he holds tight to the back of her head. The moans and wet sounds of her sucking drives him higher and higher. "Fuuuck!" The vice like pressure around the base of his cock increases as heat coils at the lowest part of Kouga's spine, burning through his tightening balls as powerful tremors begin to spool in his body. He thrusts up again and heat explodes up through the tip of his cock, tearing a loud, primal roar from his lungs.

"Ka – _goooo_ ," a fierce howl rips from Kouga's throat as his dick jerks and his fluids rise up, surging out of him in a rush of white hot flames that consume his body as he pours his release deep into Kagome's mouth. Holding her head in place with his hand, his cock pulses as he empties into her throat with a savage intensity that seems to go on forever as waves of ecstasy rip through his body, sizzling down his spine that keeps him coming and coming. Kouga's roar bounces off the walls as Kagome drinks him down, sucking and swallowing the thick liquid as he thrusts into her again, shuddering so hard he fears hurting her as the last drop flows onto her tongue before releasing his grip on her completely.

Kouga's arms and legs collapse at his sides sinking into the water, leaving him breathless, wrung out, and totally destroyed. He has no idea when it is that Kagome's lips finally separate from him, only that if it weren't for her arms that lock around his waist, holding him up, he would certainly have drowned. And it would have been fucking worth it! He's not sure how much time passes, his mind and body slowly coming down from the high, when Kagome leans into his chest, licking and nipping at his neck.

"Was that good for you?" she purrs at him with a giddy smile.

Gods, he doesn't even have the energy to make a witty retort, his body still tingling from the powerful afterglow of his incredible, mind-breaking orgasm. Kouga gives her a heated, animalistic look before capturing her lips with his and kissing her – hard. He can taste himself on her lips and it makes him groan in pleasure. Curling his hands around her waist, he presses her hard against him, letting her feel his already stiffening cock pressing against her belly. A bright gleam enters his eyes as he breaks their kiss, no longer worried about hurting her anymore.

"That was so fucking amazing, Kagome, I think it deserves something extra special in return," Kouga growls hoarsely with possessive determination.

 ** **-ooOooOooOoo-****

Hakkaku and Ginta stretch tiredly, getting ready to find somewhere to bed down when their Alpha's euphoric, ear splitting howl tears through the den, awakening everyone within; its sound originating from the direction of the hot springs. Ginta immediately flushes a deep red while Hakkaku grins really wide. The two older youkai, still working on the last bottle of sake, break out into wild whoops of laughter and cheers. The wolves within the den begin to stir, their yoki's immediately reacting to the powerful flare of arousal emanating from their leader.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be another long night," Hakkaku smirks, glancing at his brother.

Ginta's cheeks beat crimson as another guttural howl tears from Kouga's throat that the beta has rarely ever heard in all the years of knowing his friend and leader. Ginta smirks at Hakkaku. "I have a feeling you're right."


End file.
